


Love's Fool

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jean Innocent was doomed.  She hadn’t meant to let him sneak in and steal her heart, but he had slipped under her defences.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barcardivodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/gifts).



> For Barcardivodka. Happy Birthday, hun. May 2015 bring you only good things.
> 
> Thank you to paperscribe for beta. :)

* * *

 

Jean Innocent was doomed.  She hadn’t meant to let him sneak in and steal her heart, but he’d slipped under her defences.

If asked, she knew she wouldn’t be able to say with any great certainty what had attracted her first: the soft, short hair that shifted between light and strawberry blonde with the changing light of day, or his eyes, which were green or blue depending on the play of light and shadow across his face.

Her attention won, his quick intelligence had drawn her in.  She knew she had fallen irreversibly when he’d settled beside her on the bed with gentle murmurings of love and satisfaction.

How she was going to tell her husband?  After the last time, she had promised never again, but how could she turn this bright, loving, handsome boy away?

Laura waved a hand in front of Jean’s face, bringing her back to now, to the quiet corner of the café where they sat.

“Would you like me to tell him?” Laura asked.

Jean was sorely tempted, but shook her head.  She would have to face the music, admit the truth, and deal with her husband’s displeasure.

Sir Percival, the foster cat, was staying.

 


End file.
